The Flash and The Shadow
by ramble-on-melody
Summary: Barry gets an assistant but she's smarter than she appears. What happens when Barry isn't the only CSI affected by the particle accelerator. I really suck at summaries but give it a try! Updated version of The Scarlet Speedster and The Red Fury
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Introduction**

 **A/N: So I got a lot of reviews on my first chapter for this fic and it made me really rethink the story and rethink my OC. I'm still keeping my basic idea for this fic but i'm changing OC and how she fits into this role. As always Reviews, Love, Critiques, Comments, Questions, etc are always welcome and I hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I only own my OC and her story, all rights still belong to DC and theCW.**

 **Side Note: This story will switch POV, thoughts are in italics and time skips will be bolded.**

 **Let's Begin!**

 ***Jacqueline POV***

 _Ok let's get a few things out of the way. My full name is Dr Jacqueline Marie Holmes. I'm 25 and I'm currently working as a forensic assistant for the Central City Police. You may be wondering why I'm just an assistant when I have a doctorate in Physics. Well, to make a long story short, I needed to get away from where I was living and I needed a job and this was the only one I could get on such short notice. I'm not exactly a people person. I'm originally from Starling, but I left for reasons that's none of your business. And now I'm here, waiting for my new "boss" to arrive. I just hope he's not a complete idiot._

 ***Barry's POV***

 _There's a girl in my lab. A strange girl. Just...sitting there. In my lab. Is she the "other assistant" Capt. Singh told me about? She doesn't look like CSI…. Maybe she's just lost... Wait she said something. Pay attention Barry!_ "I'm sorry what?" I asked. The girl rolled her eyes. "I asked you if you were Barry Allen." She said with a hint of exasperation. "Oh. Yes. Thats me, I'm Barry, I'm the forensic assistant here. I'm sorry who are you?" I questioned, reaching out a hand for her to shake. She shook it responding, "I'm Dr. Jacqueline Holmes, but please just call my Quinn." "Nice to meet you Quinn" I nodded. I thought back to wait she said, "Wait you're a doctor!? How old are you!?" I asked. She smirked at me, "You know it's not polite to ask a lady her age." She responded. I opened and closed my mouth a few times trying to think of an apology. She chuckled and waved me off, "Don't worry about it pretty boy, I'm 25 and my doctorates in Physics from Starling University." she explained. "What? Why? How? W-Why are you here then!?" I asked, dumbly. She laughed again and shrugged "I was bored and needed a change of scenery." I snorted, _This girl is unbelievable._ I thought. She spoke up again, "Look, please don't treat me any different just because I have a doctorate ok? I came to Central City to escape that. So please, just promise to treat me like you would any other colleague. Shake on it", she held out her hand to me. I shook it, "Deal." I nodded. "Great, now we should probably get going Singh called twenty minutes ago about a bank robbery downtown" She grinned. The look on my face was probably priceless as I turned on my heel running out of the precinct and down the sidewalk. "Hope you can run" I shouted behind me but when I turned around Quinn was nowhere to be found. I panicked looking around, _Shit I lost her already!_ Then a motorcycle pulled up beside me, the driver pulled up their visor and there was Quinn shouting at me to get on the bike. I momentarily weighed my options but figured we'd get there faster with the bike than on foot. _Assuming we don't die first_ I thought as I climbed on the bike behind her. Without another word she handed me a helmet, kicked the stand back up and we were off. My hands instinctively went around her waist to keep myself from falling off. She didn't say anything as we sped through downtown, weaving in between cars. Finally we made it, Quinn slid off the bike with ease, taking her helmet off and shaking her short spiky black hair out. She offered me a hand, grinning as I tentatively got of the motorcycle. "Sorry, I just figured we'd get here faster. Didn't mean to scare you" She apologized, although her faint smile hinted that she wasn't all that sorry. I tried to play it off but she just laughed again. We then hurried over to where Captain Singh and Joe were talking. Singh doesn't look happy. " _Oh great,"_ I think.

"Sorry! Sorry!" I apologize to the Captain, and I hear Quinn's footsteps behind me, "Sorry we're late Captain Singh," she apologized. "What was it this time, Mister Allen" he addressed me. "Did you forget to set your alarm clock? Before you answer, I should remind you, the excuse you gave last time was car trouble. Wanna know why that one was particularly memorable?" "Because I do not own a car," I answered. " _Yeah….my best excuse…"_ I thought. I heard Quinn laughing quietly behind me. Then I she spoke up, "Actually, it's my fault Captain. I surprised Barry in the lab and we were just getting acquainted. Lost track of the time I guess." She smiled innocently. I swear I saw the Captain's eyes soften, "Just as long as you don't make a habit of it Dr Holmes." He dismissed. _Who is this girl? The Captain would've chewed me out but she just gets a free pass!?_ Quinn smiled wider and thanked the Captain, then turned to me. "See what you can find, I'm gonna look around" She said as if we'd been working together for years. I went over knelt down to get a better look at the tire tracks on the ground. I watched Quinn for a minute who appeared to just be observing the scene. I went back to the tire tracks, "Getaway Car is a Mustang Shelby GT-500. Shelby's have a rear super wide tire specific to that model," I dictated. Quinn came over, kneeling down to my level, "Super Snake. 12 inches with an asymmetrical tread" She added. Then I noticed something weird near it.

"There's something else," I noted. I looked up and noticed a pen in one of the officers front pocket. I hopped up and took it from him. "Thanks," I muttered, getting back down close to the substance, picking it up with the pen. "It's fecal excrement," I realized upon closer inspection. "Animal, I'd guess," Quinn added, taking the pen from me and placing the substance in a bag to be analyzed back at the lab. "My dad gave me that pen before he died," the officer said above us. "Sorry" I winced.

 ***Back at the Lab - same day - Quinn's POV***

Barry and I were working in the lab analyzing the evidence from this morning and playing 20 questions trying to get to know each other. We were both nerds which was nice, _Maybe he wouldn't mind if I brought some of my figurines to brighten the place up a little_ I thought to myself. I was more into science fiction and gaming kind of nerd and he was more literal science nerd. He told me about the particle accelerator they were turning on tonight and it sounded interesting, I might go with him if we can get these sample done in time. Currently I was studying some evidence from the scene under a microscope seeing if I could find anything that would be useful. Barry had the computer running tests on the fecal matter from the tires to try and find a geographical location. Then the door open. I looked up to see a pretty dark skinned girl walk in. _This must be Iris_ I thought. Barry had talked a little about her, I knew she was Joe's daughter and Barry's sort of foster sister. But I gathered she meant more to him than just a sister from the way he talked about her. I watched her, "Hey! I'm ready to see this atom smasher smashing," she greeted. I gave a derisive snort at her description of the partial accelerator. She didn't seem to notice but glanced over at me, "Who are you?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at me. Barry jumped in. "Iris, this is Quinn. She's the new assistant your dad was talking about." "Oh! Its nice to meet you Quinn" She smiled at me but I had a feeling it wasn't sincere. I smiled back replying, "It's nice to meet you, Barry's told me a little about you." Barry must not have picked up on the tension, simply answering Iris' earlier question, "Sorry, there was a shooting today and your dad needs me to process some evidence. I don't know if we'll make it to Star Labs," he apologized. Iris frowned. "But seeing this thing turn on is your dream. Your sad little nerd dream, Besides I cancelled a date for this." She said as she stole one of Barry's fries. "Hands off my fries. Unbelievable," Barry reprimanded, but I had a feeling he didn't really care. I had already eaten half. "I'm stress eating over my dissertation. We started selling cronuts at Jitters today and I ate two. If I don't graduate soon I'm gonna be more muffin top than woman," Iris complained. "You look amazing," Barry told her. I just went back to my microscope trying to tune them out.

Suddenly Iris asked what was so important about the particle accelerator. I looked up to see her holding my magazine, they were doing a story on whether or not it was really safe. " _Idiots,"_ I thought. " _There isn't science worth doing that doesn't come without a few risks. They're all just scared."_ I mentally scoffed. "Harrison Wells quantum theory is light years ahead of anything they're doing at CERN right now," Barry tried to explain. Iris suddenly turned to me, "Do you understand his babble." "I have a doctorate in physics. Yes I understand his _babble"_ I replied without even looking up from my microscope. I could feel Iris' eyes on me though. "Y-You have doctorate?" she stuttered in disbelief. I glanced up, "What like it's hard?" I quipped. Barry did pick up on the tension that time, jumping in trying to explain the accelerator to Iris. He erased some of the old work on the whiteboard and drew a dot, pointing at it he explained, "Imagine that dot is _everything_ the human race has learned up until this moment." Then he drew a large circle around the dot. "That is everything we could learn from the particle accelerator. It's a whole new way of looking at physics. It will _literally_ change the way we think about _everything_!" He said, getting excited just thinking about everything the partial accelerator is going to do for the world of science. I smiled at his excitement, I was even getting excited about watching it.

"We need to get you a boyfriend," was Iris' response. My eyes hardened at that and I went back to my microscope. I heard the door open again and glance up to see Joe come in, telling Iris to leave us alone since we were working. Suddenly Barry's computer beeped signaling that we got a match for the sample we took from the tire tread. "Your testing's done." Iris said. We sat down to explain our findings.

"I think the Martin brothers are hiding on a farm. The fecal matter Quinn found on the street, it was cow manure, which contains traces of oxytetracycline. It's an antibiotic. There are only four farms in the area that still use it in their feed," Barry explained. "I bet you'll find a pretty sweet Shelby parked at one of them," I added handing over the list of farms. "Dad, seeing as how Barry solved your poop problem, will you let him go to Star Labs?" Iris pleaded. Joe then looked at me and Barry. "Fine, go." He relented. I jumped out of my chair and grabbed my bag. The three of us grabbed our coats, said a quick thanks to Joe and headed out, giggling the whole way.

We made it to STAR Labs and were walking down the hall. I was too engrossed in looking around at the huge expanse to really pay attention. But then I heard Barry start talking about relationships. I decided to hang back a little, give them a some privacy in case Barry actually confessed something. They talk a little and I see Barry's face fall slightly. I actually felt bad for him, I knew what it was like to love someone and not have them return the sentiment. That's not something you easily get over.

Just then the crowd started to applaud as the one and only Dr. Harrison Wells stepped onto the stage. He stepped up to the mic and began, "Thank you. My name is Harrison Wells. Tonight, the future begins. The work my team and I will do here will change our understanding of physics. Will bring about advancements in power, advancements in medicine, and trust me that future will be here faster than you think." I was so absorbed in what he was saying, I didn't even notice the pickpocket sneaking up on Iris til it was too late. I heard her tell that it had her dissertation and I took off after Barry in pursuit.

We chased him through the building. I saw the thief jump over a bush and I ran around Barry who had crashed into someone. I followed him down some steps and down an alley. Then I lost sight of him, I slowed down but as I came around the corner he hit me with the bag. I fell back " _Dammit!"_ I thought as I struggled to stand up. I got up just as Barry came around the corner. I stepped closer, holding my hands out in front of me trying to keep him from hitting me again, I could already feel the blood from my busted lip. "Alright, kid, you don't have to do this, ok?" I reasoned. "Just give us back our friend's bag, and we'll call it even." Barry pleaded. The guy made to give me back the bag but at the last second slammed it into my stomach. I fell back into Barry, clutching my stomach. I tried to motion for Barry to grab him but he just held on to me. " _I'm gonna feel this in the morning"_ I inwardly groaned. I watched as the thief climbed the fence, but as he was about to take off a cop pulled up and pointed his gun at the kid. The cop yelled at the kid, "Freeze! Unless you wanna find out the hard way you're not faster than a bullet" " _Wow, cheesy much"_ I thought.

Back at the police station we were sitting around, I was holding my third bloody tissue to my busted lip. Iris came over, "Who is that guy, and what is he so proud of? So, he caught a mugger." She questioned. We watch as the guy in questioned strutted around the office high fiving everyone. " _Oh get over yourself"_ I thought. "He's a transfer from Keystone. Started a few weeks ago. Eddie Thawne." Barry said with something I could only pinpoint as disdain. I didn't get a good vibe off Eddie, he seemed to think he was all that just because he had a badge. "Oh, that's Detective Pretty Boy." I heard Iris say, "That's what my dad calls him. Says he actually keeps score when it comes to arrests." She continued, "He is pretty though." She finished. I mentally rolled my eyes at that, _Not really my type_ I thought. We said goodbye to Iris a little while later and me and Barry headed back upstairs to the lab.

I noticed it had started to storm as I glanced up at the open canopy, still holding the tissue to my lip to stop the bleeding. I went over to computer, turning it on to see a live report of the particle accelerator. "I'm Linda Park, and we're live outside Star Labs, despite the inclement weather which is only going to get worse. The torrential downpour has in no way affected the particle accelerator, which is up and running smoothly according to Star Labs CEO Harrison Wells…" I stopped paying attention as I watched Barry uncover a board I hadn't notice before. It had newspaper clippings and other articles pinned to it. All having to do with a woman named Nora Allen's murder and the husband who was now in jail for it. According to the articles the couple had a son, who was eleven at the time. It wasn't hard to put it together. "I'm sorry" I spoke up. "My dad didn't kill her. I saw something that night that I can't explain. I saw...a man…. Surrounded by lighting. He killed my mom. I know it sounds crazy but I know what I saw." He replied. I nodded, I didn't exactly believe him but I wasn't gonna say anything. _People deal with with things different ways who am I to judge someone else's tragedy_ I thought to myself.

We worked together like that for another couple of minutes. Listening to a reporter on the tv sitting on the table talk about the accelerator. Every once in awhile one of us would glance out the window at the storm the was steadily getting worse. Then suddenly we heard alarms going off, we both looked at the reporter on the tv who was telling us that there was a malfunction and people needed to evacuate. Then the tv cut out.

We both slowly looked up and out the window. And then it was like this world slowed down. I watched in silent horror as STAR Labs literally exploded in front of our eyes. The blast sent out a shock wave that was headed straight for us. Barry went to the chains hanging down from the ceiling to close the canopy. I went to grab some of our equipment off the table trying to get it away from the window when suddenly the shock wave hit. All the windows exploded sending me flying backwards into the opposite wall. My head cracked against the cement and I couldn't move. The last thing I remembered was seeing Barry lying unconscious and a voice screaming. Then everything went black.

 **A/N: How was that!? Leave a review or comment! I hope you like this version. This is my first Flash/OC Fic so comments are reeeaaaallly appreciated! Also I know technically the windows didn't all break like that in the show but I needed Quinn to get hit so she could get her powers. Please let me know what you guys think! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Author Note

**Authors Note**

 **So I got a lot of mixed reviews on my first chapter and was thinking about just redoing it with a different OC and everything. What do you guys think? Do you like the story as is or should I redo? I really appreciate you guys input! I won't update anything until probably Thursday to see how you guys respond. Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Waking Up and Discoveries**

 _Everything's dark. But I can hear something….it sounds like people arguing...but there's something else. There's music...Where am I and why do I what sounds like Lady Gaga. And then I remember. The lighting. The explosion. I hit my head. Barry was struck by lighting. Holy Shit I've got to wake up. I finally get my eyes to open only to see a face not two inches from my own. I jerk at the sudden proximity and scream. Well what would you do if you just wake up and see a strange face right in front of you. The face pulls back yelling at someone. My eyes dart around the room and I see Barry lying unconscious next to me. My eyes go back to the man with what looks like licorice in his hand._

"Where am I!?" I demand of the man as I jerk into a sitting position. That was not the right thing to do apparently as pain erupted in my head. Then a pretty brunette comes into my field of vision and shines a penlight in my eye. She mutters that my pupils are extremely dilated. Then I hear movement from the bed next to me. I turn to see Barry sitting straight up looking just as confused as I am. The man with the licorice jumps and presses what I'm assuming is an intercom telling Dr Wells to come to the Cortex. " _Dr Wells!?"_ I think. I move to get up. I manage to stand up and reach out a hand to help Barry. The lady starts hovering over us, poking and prodding, checking our vitals. "Where are we?" I demand again. "Relax guys, you're at STAR Labs." "S-STAR Labs!?" I ask confused " _But didn't that blow up…"_ I was struggling to remember anything my head hurt so much. "Who are you?" Barry asked. "I'm Cisco Ramon. She's Caitlin uh Doctor Snow" the man introduced. The woman introduced as Caitlin holds up two plastic containers. "I need you both to urinate in this" she says. " _Wow. Blunt much."_ I think. The man, Cisco, take the containers muttering "not right now." Me and Barry share a look, I offer him a smirk which probably looked like more of a lopsided grin. I turn my attention back to the other two people. "Will someone please tell me what's going on!" I demand again. "You got thrown into a wall and Barry here got struck by lightning" Cisco said, almost sounding...excited about it. Barry looked confused and turned around, looking at a mirror. "Lightning gave me abs?" He questioned. I snorted. Out of all the things, you notice that you now have abs. Not that I was complaining...

"You're lucky" I remarked, "all it gave me was a killer headache" "Your muscles should be atrophied, but instead they're in a chronic and unexplained state of cellular regeneration." Caitlin explained. Cisco grabbed as both, forcing us to sit on the bed, "You were in a coma." He said. " _Again with the bluntness"_ I thought. Barry and I shared a look. "For how long?" Barry asked. "Nine months." Said another voice, I looked over to see none other than Harrison Wells, in a wheelchair, looking at us. "Welcome back, Mister Allen. Dr Holmes. We have a lot to discuss."

 ***Later on***

 _To say waking up from a nine month coma to come face to face with your hero is a shock would be an understatement. But here we were, in the middle of STAR Labs talking with THE Harrison Wells._

Me and Barry walked on either side of Dr Wells' chair as we went down a hall. "It's hard to believe I'm here. I've always wanted to meet you face to face." Barry explained excitedly. I gotta admit it _was_ pretty surreal. "Yeah? Well, you certainly went to great length to do it. STAR Labs has not been operational since FEMA categorized us as a class 4 hazardous location many were injured in the explosion. Myself amongst them." Dr Wells explained.

"What happened that night?" I questioned as we looked over a barrier at the remains of the accelerator. "Nine months ago, the particle accelerator went online, exactly as planned. For forty-five minutes I had achieved my life's dream and then, then there was an anomaly. The electron volts became unmeasurable, the ring under us popped, energy from that detonation was thrown into the sky, and that, in turn seeded a storm-cloud…" Dr Wells trailed off. "That created the lightning bolt that struck me" Barry finished. "And the energy that was released is what pushed me into a wall" I added. "That's right." Dr Wells said as we walked back into what they called the Cortex. "That still doesn't explain how we ended up here though" I wondered. "The hospital where you were was undergoing unexplainable power outages every time Barry was going into cardiac arrest, which was, actually a misdiagnosis, because you see, you weren't flat-lining, your heartbeat was moving too fast for the EKG to register it. Now, I'm not the most popular person in town these days but, Detective West and his daughter gave me permission to bring you both here, where we were able to stabilize you." I thought about this. "Ok, that makes sense for him," I nodded to Barry, "but what about me? I didn't get hit. Why would you bring _me_ here." "We suspected some of the lightning travelled from the explosion into you since you were in the same room." Cisco explained but I had a feeling they weren't telling me everything about my "condition". Barry didn't seem to notice. "So Joe knew about us being here?" He questioned.

"Yes him and his daughter…" "Iris" Barry finished for Dr Wells. "Yes, Iris. She visited here quite often." "She talks a lot." Caitlin commented. "Also, she's hot." Cisco added. I rolled my eyes at that. Suddenly Barry said we needed to leave. "No, you can't." Caitlin burst out. "No, no, no, Caitlin's right, now that you're awake; we need to do more tests. You're both still going through changes, there's so much that we don't know." Dr Wells urged. I agreed with them. " _We don't know how this affected us, we shouldn't just go_ _running-"_ my thoughts were cut off by Barry hurriedly dragging me out of STAR Labs with him hastily saying that we both felt fine. "Thanks for saving our lives" I called. I heard Caitlin mutter a "Really?" Barry then backtracked, still keeping me in tow. He stuck his head back in the door only to ask if we could keep the sweatshirts they had dressed us in. Dr Wells waved us off and suddenly I was being dragged back down the streets of Central City into the bright lights after just waking up from a coma.

It was very disorientating and it made my head hurt even more. But Barry didn't seem to notice as we stepped into Jitters. I hung back as Iris ran and hugged him, she even waved at me. I managed a weak smile but _God_ my head hurt. It was like all my senses were dialed to 11. My breathing got more laboured and the air around me got...lighter I looked over and saw a mug on the table float… I immediately shut my eyes, trying to keep myself from panicking. " _Something's definitely wrong…"_ I heard the cup land back on the table. I looked around to see If anyone had noticed. I saw Barry looking like he'd just seen a ghost. He came over to me and gripped my shoulders. "Are you ok?" He questioned. I nodded. It was just my head and I'm just imagining things. I rubbed my eyes trying to calm down. "Let's go see Joe" Barry said. I agreed. So we headed to the precinct.

"You scared the hell out of us kids" Joe said as he clapped Barry on the back. Then another cop walked by "that was quite a nap you took there Baby Face. And you still look twelve, and you're still short." He joked. He wasn't wrong, I was barely 5'2", coming up to Barry's chest on a good day. And I had to admit Barry did have a boyish face. Joe grabbed both of our shoulders "you guys look ok. Are you really?" He asked, concerned. In truth my head felt like it was going to explode, and the incident at the coffee shop had rattled me. But I didn't want Joe to worry so I just flashed him a smile and nodded.

Then a policewoman came up to Joe "Detective West, we've got a 5-50 in progress at Gold City Bank. Two dead. Storm's really picking up on the south side. Grab your rain gear." Joe looked at us apologizing "I'm sorry, guys, I gotta run." "Do you need our help?" Barry asked. "No, No, you both take it easy. There'll be plenty for you guys to do once you've settled in." He waved us off. "Let's go partner." He called to none other than Eddie Thawne. Eddie walked over "Hey, Allen. Holmes. Glad to see you both still alive." "Thanks, Eddie." Barry said, awkwardly. Eddie turned to Iris, "Hey." "Detective, you should go, my dad doesn't like to be kept waiting." Iris brushed him off. "Glad you're back." Eddie nodded at us. We turned to watch him go when something caught my eye. It was a glass box with a picture of Chyre, Joe's partner in it. The top said "In loving memory." "The night of the explosion, Clyde Martin shot and killed Chyre. Martin and his brother died trying to escape their plane crash." Iris explained. An Inspector interrupted us, "Iris! Got a minute?" He turned to us. "Hey Barry. Quinn. Good to see you both." Barry nodded. Iris left with the Inspector. I felt a rush of air and suddenly Barry was on the other side of me. I noticed two officers struggling to keep an accused handled. "Screw you!" He yelled as they dragged him away. Iris came back over, "You ok?" She asked Barry who looked rather pale and confused. "I-I'm fine. I I just need some air." He stuttered. He took my hand, leading me with him.

We made it out the back door into an alley. I was doubled over in pain from my head and I could see Barry clutching his hand which appeared to be….vibrating. I groaned, I could feel some sort of power building up inside me, and then just like at the coffee shop the air around me got lighter only this time instead of a mug floating, I was floating. I looked down to see myself floating about 10 ft off the ground. I gasped looking down at Barry who was looking up at me with utter amazement. And then suddenly Barry was on the other side of the alley. I leaned forward as a test and literally flew to the other side where he was. I did this a few more times, getting the hang of it. " _Holy shit! I'm flying!"_ I was screaming in my head. I looked down to see Barry speed through a car window. When he got his footing I saw him look both ways down the super long alley. There was a laundry truck at the end. Perfect landing ground. "Hey!" I yelled down, "race ya!" I winked. And we were off laughing at the utter absurdity. I mean we had powers. Actual powers. I felt the wind whip my hair as I pushed myself to go faster, but I could see Barry a few feet ahead of me as we neared the truck. I dipped down to get lower and BAM! We landed in a heap laughing like idiots. The guy stares at us like we were nuts "that was awesome!" Barry explained. And I had to agree as we high fived and climbed out of the poor man's truck. "We gotta go back to STAR Labs" I said. He nodded, picking me up and we were off.

 **A/N: How was that guys! As always Reviews, Comments, Love, etc is ALWAYS welcome! Hope you guys are liking this story!**


End file.
